clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lott Dod
}} Lott Dod was the male Neimoidian senator of the Trade Federation, representing the trade conglomerate's interests in the Galactic Senate. Dod, a manipulative being skilled at political maneuvering, held this position from as early as 33 BBY, when he fought against the taxation of the Federation-dominated Free Trade Zones. While he and his superior Nute Gunray were actively involved with the Separatists, Dod denied that his organization had anything to do with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Clone Wars Summary As a result of high clone trooper casualty rates, a bill calling for an increase in military production was introduced into the Senate by Ishi Tib Senator Gume Saam. Several other delegates were opposed to the legislation; among them, Senator Bail Organa argued that the bill would force the Republic into bankruptcy. Dod insisted that if the legislation were to pass, the Republic could open new lines of credit with the Banking Clan to provide for the increase in trooper production—although such a move would result in the deregulation of the banks. Senator Amidala suggested that the Senate open negotiations with the Confederacy as an alternative to the increase in military spending, but not all were satisfied with her proposal. The session erupted into argument between the pro- and anti-war senators, with Tarnab Senator Mot-Not Rab initiating the call for a vote. Organa suggested that the Senate take time to weigh the benefits and detriments of banking deregulation, a move supported by Vice Chair Mas Amedda. Following the session, Dod and Saam met with the Muun Nix Card of the Banking Clan, who was upset that the bill had been unable to pass immediately. Dod cast the blame on Amidala, whose interference he did not expect; although Saam suggested that someone be hired to assassinate her, the Neimoidian dismissed the idea as too difficult to accomplish. Dod and Card were in agreement, however, that the business of their respective organizations was violence. The Muun suggested that they bring the war directly to Coruscant to spur the Senate to pass their legislation—he argued that a thousand years without a direct attack on the capital had given its residents a false sense of safety. Card contacted their Separatist comrade, Count Dooku, for assistance in carrying out the plot; Dooku tasked his cyborg enforcer General Grievous with overseeing the transfer of disguised demolition droids to Coruscant to wreak havoc and force the Senate to act. Before the infiltration units could succeed in their mission, Senator Amidala traveled to the Confederate capital of Raxus and convinced Separatist Senator Mina Bonteri to initiate a call for negotiations between the warring government within the Separatist Congress, a motion supported by a majority of its senators. With the resolution passed, Dooku contacted the three conspirators on Coruscant, who were troubled by the development and wanted to know what had happened to the demolition droids' mission. The Count did not share their concern; he knew that once the droids carried out their programming, the move for peace would be halted and the war would continue. When the time came for the Republic Senate to vote on the peace initiative, the demolition units succeeded in destroying a Coruscanti power generator, knocking out power to the Senate District and setting off a series of explosions that injured many of the planet's citizens. Senator Saam used the situation to his advantage, prompting several members of the Senate—including Chancellor Palpatine—to call for the deregulation of the banks to secure the money necessary to finance the increase in troop production. Affiliates *Nute Gunray (superior) *Dooku (ally) *Nix Card (ally) *Gume Saam (ally) *Mak Plain (ally) *Poggle the Lesser (ally) *Rush Clovis (former ally) Appearances *Supply Lines *Senate Spy *Sphere of Influence *Heroes on Both Sides *The Rise of Clovis Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neimoidians Category:Senators Category:Separatist Senators Category:Trade Federation Category:Separatists